Arthur Talks about TimmyTurnerFan
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: It's been a long time since I've written and posted Arthur fanfiction. Arthur Read narrates this one and talks about me. He does mention a few other FFN writers in the Arthur fandom, and admittedly I relist some fics I've past written you might like to read. Not one of the best things I've posted and not very exciting I'll warn you that, but please see what Arthur says. One shot.


**Arthur's P.O.V.**

Hi readers, I am Arthur Read, your favorite aardvark in glasses. It will be just me telling this story. I am here to talk one of my biggest fans TimmyTurnerFan. For simplicity, we'll call him TTF. I must warn you, this is not going to be entertaining.

Ahem, I'm here to tell you that TTF hasn't left fanfiction dot net, he's just on hiatus right now, except for now since he's writing this fanfic. Why he is on hiatus, for one, he spends most of his time on Deviant Art, he seems to be more comfortable there than here for now. More on that in a minute, another reason why he's not here writing fanfics is because he has no stories, he's suffering from writer's block like my friend Fern did, but probably a worse case of it. Not only that but he's also unmotivated, well has very little motivation, and he is dealing with a lot of issues, including health issues and easy tiredness.

TTF has some story ideas for my fandom, including introducing his own O.C. Arthur character, who's supposed to be named "Demetre," some of you may already know him (see Deviant Art if you don't know, there are plenty of pictures of him.) Demetre is my age but younger than I am, and like his creator and like Carl, one of my other friends, who is also George's friend, has Asperger's. There are plans to get some fanfics written about him. Hopefully TTF will get around to writing fanfics about him.

TTF also still owes you more chapters to that story about my friend George and he has every intention of continuing the story, he's just having some trouble right now.

TTF hasn't left this fandom, although it has gone to the dogs with icky stories and sadly others who wrote fanfiction about me have left, those poor authors like TheUltimateCombo and DarkAngelSnapLover. Other good authors include but are not limited to Adam Decker, dm7111722, Vitani825, JC Rose, and Sophia2015. I'd like for them to come back but I wouldn't blame them if they never did. Hopefully we still have Mr. Freeman. TTF is still here though, although he did report back in July of last year on his profile page that his submitting of Arthur stories is suspended, at least except for this fanfic, which isn't much of a fanfic, just me talking about TTF. He might still be on suspension even after this fanfic is over.

Please be patient with TTF, he has every intention of writing more Arthur fanfiction. I know it is taking him so long to write more for this fandom and to finish that fanfic about George having a crisis, I want him to write stories too, I mean, "Come on TTF these fanfics aren't gonna write themselves and some people may want to write their own stories about Demetre but how can they if they don't know how he is?" Okay, I'm sorry for sounding so pushy but TTF needs to get on the ball here. But please be patient with him, he's struggling with some things right now (not his autism, that's the least of his worries, but he has some other mental issues and unfortunately now physical issues. Otherwise, as I mentioned already, he has some writer's block and can't come up with any good stories or anything good to write, otherwise he'd write some things, and things better than this crummy fanfic I'm narrating. TTF has also been avoiding writing because he doesn't want to put up any poorly written fanfics, fanfics that will disappoint many of his readers, and I'm sure none of you want that. I'm sure you'd rather he not write fanfics at all than write terrible excuses for fanfics.

I mean TTF isn't here to be popular. he doesn't care for that and doesn't want that, and isn't here to make friends or to be liked or disliked, he's also not here to cause anyone trouble, and he better not! But he does want his stories read and reviewed so please, don't be afraid to go to his profile page and look for his fanfics, not all of which are about me. I'll let you know some, maybe many of them might not interest you like his railroad crossing stories, boy is he interested in that and how he insists on seeing one of those on my animated cartoon series, and he may or may not get his wish and hopefully he'll take it well if he doesn't. But you might like some of his other stories, like the one where we get stuck in an elevator, or where Mr. Ratburn, my teacher, shouts at us something you don't normally hear on my cartoon, or the story my family, my friend Buster and his mother, and my other friend Ladonna and her family go to Golden Corral. And if you haven't read "Hand Over the Key's Brain!," I encourage you to, my friend, Brain gets drunk in that story, shame on him! I also encourage you to check out his own version about "The Pageant Pickle," he finally finished it with two last chapters, and I still can't believe my sister D.W. tricked me and embarrassed me! It was bad enough Mom and Dad made me go to her Spring Pageant and even worse that D.W. embarrassed me, and that she had been planning this all along. Well, that's all in the past, I can't do anything about that now and I don't look forward to anything else D.W. does to me that I won't like. I'll say this much though, I do love my sister, more than TTF does and I say "TTF, be nice to my sister. You don't have to like her but show her some respect, she's only a little girl! And she has some good qualities!"

You should also check out "April 9th, the Anniversary," this fanfic takes place 11 years after our school was on fire and me and a few friends including Francine, Buster, and Binky, you can find out who else was there, gather together in one of our childhood-hangouts and talk about our feelings of what happened around that time.

"Hey Arthur, hurry up with your breaking the fourth wall already, you still have to play "Tower of Cows," with me, you still owe me that for making me give up two days of watching Mary Moo Cow so you could watch Moronic Bunny!"

"Okay, D.W!" I say back to her.

Although I did just tell TTF to be nice to her, D.W. can really be a pain sometimes, but she's my pain and I wouldn't have it any other way. But consider yourself fortunate she's not your sister! So anyway, TTF is still here, and plans to write more fanfiction, but please give him time, I know some of you miss him. I know not all of you do and I know some of you don't know him. Don't PM him though, just read his stories. Well, you can P.M. him but you may not get a response from him for a while or may not at all, he's still asocial, but would like his fanfics read and reviewed.

"MOM, ARTHUR'S HOLDING ME UP!"

I gotta go now before D.W. gets me in trouble for no reason again. I hope she doesn't take too long with me, I planned to go to Buster's today. See you and thanks for reading.

 **Author's Notes:** And now a word from me, TimmyTurnerFan.

Okay so this doesn't really count as a fanfic, just some news about me and I was using Arthur to tell my story for me. And I did try to make it sound like it was him talking instead of me. Admittedly this is a crummy fanfic but Arthur's right, I haven't been motivated to write fanfics and I am suffering from writer's block and some health issues. I don't spend a lot of time on FFN anymore, I'm on Deviant Art more now and may start posting my fanfics there, well I posted one but may post more. Though I am not on FFN to be popular or to make friends, and I'd rather not make any friends on this site or anywhere else on the internet, not because I'm mean, although I am asocial, but I do want to try to be wary of who I interact with online. But I would like some more readers of my fanfiction, be them Arthur fanfics or in other fandoms.

Admittedly I don't write the best darn fanfics, and I'm not really trying to either, but I don't want to make poor fanfictions like this one and just like Arthur said, I'm sure you'd rather me not write fanfics at all than write dull ones, and I've written dull fanfics before. I cannot please everyone and I'm not going to try to as it's impossible to do, but I really want to get some good fanfics up. I have lots of ideas, I just don't know how to put them together and, well I cannot say my head is spinning, but I am having trouble coming up with good ideas.

But I am planning to add more to my story about George and I plan to write up some more fanfics, including the ideas I've had over the last two plus years that I've been on FFN (since early 2014)

And I will try to see about reading some of your fanfics, depending on what they're about and their content. I'm not only having trouble coming up with fanfiction but I am also having trouble reading some, not only because of what their about but also because of time and energy on my part.

TTF out. Peace!


End file.
